The Darkness Within
by resonably happy person 4
Summary: Sora loses his friends in the final battle and their ghosts begin to haunt him along with darker and darker dreams. When the second keyblade war takes place sora must look for answers. Will he be able to face the truth or drown in darkness. Please read and review first fanfic all constructive criticism is apreciated. Some oc's because most bad guys are dead.
1. Chapter 1

his** is where i put the athors note right?**

**Hello readers this is my first fanfic so please review and do not please flame any way wondered about...but **

**I digress enjoy the story worked really hard since I don't actually have a computer to post this from yes pity me mwahaha...sorry it begins dun dun dun**

**Oh and I don't own any of kingdom hearts so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1-Was it worth it****  
**

Sora awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the beach sand. The repetitive sound calming yet agravating. He just lay there he didnt want to sit up. He didnt want to have to face the truth. his friends were dead and there was no coming back from what had happened, he almost wanted to forget just to wash all the pain away,it wasnt something he'd ever be ready for. It was the battle that was supposed to end it all any glimpse of a keyblade war all the darkness and the ones who would use it.

_(Flashback Sora's point of view)_

We were fighting for long Xehenort just didnt want to die. I could see in my friends eyes they wouldnt be able to last much longer but i ignored there eyes there silent cry for help. I just wanted to finish it we already began fighting and there was no way we could leave now, but i was also to weak to fight i was getting to tired. My moves lost there strength and all my dodges became more uncertain. Xehenort kept at it throwing blades,catsing spells and, often physically trying to kit us we dodged and threw in attacks but not ever trusting ourselves enough to finish any combos or powerfull moves. To tell the truth i was scared... scared of death but i soon descovered that my friends werent.

I was the strongest the quickest and yet I couldnt see every move Xehenort threw at me and then...he caught me on my blindside. Kairi, Riku,Donald, and Goofy yelled my name from all sides. I knew i was done for I closed my eyes in anticipation yet the pain didnt come no piercing feeling in my sides no blood draining from my body.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened and saw the body's that littered the floor all of them lying there in there own pool of blood. Swords stuck through where there hearts would be. They still continued to try and get up all calling out to me in unusion before there eyes went cold.

They didnt move I knew what had happened as i could feel there warm blood seeping down my hair. They had saved me yet i felt like i was dead cold and unmoving.

I couldn't hold back the tears, my closest friends dead. But there was something else I felt not just the tears, I felt something else, something I cant control. I've never felt so much of this substance My blood pulsing faster my vision blurring I couldnt control my muscles they just wanted to move on there own...my body wanted to kill to taste the death of someone else something to pay for all the pain I feel right now.

I lifted my gaze up to Xehenort and,in my eyes he didnt look like a person or himself as that matter. I just saw a target a target for someone that deserved to die.  
I began to run at Xehenort. He threw blades at me but i could see any place hed try to throw them from he tried casting magic but I just evaded them all. He cast stop as a last ditch attempt to stop me but even though time may have frozen...I didnt. The moment i reached him I lifted him off his feet by his neck. I could feel him there I could almost feel his pride but that was soon replaced by me feeling his fear. It only fuelled me more as i began to grin if only i could see him begging at his knees but i knew if I let go he wouldn't do that no i had to end it. Atleast i saw in his eyes the fear and the equivalent of him begging on his knees.

"The second keyblade war has already begun! killing me wont do anything to stop it!" Xehenort wheezed running out of breath.

"Who says i want to stop it." I said coldly staring into the vacuem of his eyes. i began hitting xehenort in the stomach with my fist, my keyblade had dissapeared for some reoson but i wasnt worried this felt better. The feel of his stomach braking against my fist was just as satisfying as the blood that hed copugh out onto my face. i continued this repeatedly until I just squeezed my hand around his neck tight enough to ripp it off. The blood sprayed from his neck, soaking me in his warm blood the head was still attached to his spinal cord that hung out losely acting like some kind of pole to hold ansems head in the air where I could stare into the eyes of the dead man. I reached down and pulled ansems body up I pulled out his heart. It was black I put it in my pocket grinning "A souvenair how nice" I dont know what made me do that and say something like that but it felt good for some reoson yet i still felt the guilt. I killed a man before but never have i felt there death so real in my hands.

For some reoson it felt like a possesion to me, his heart. A reminder of the way i felt when i killed him everything just went calm it was like i was being baptised in blood. Changing me into something different a new man you could say.

I turned around . There infront of me was what ended my light, but i wasnt sad about that but i was still sad about my friends. The tears just streamed from my eyes. All I wanted was to finish this and head back to the islands with my friends its what I promised them all along, but now they litter the floor infront of me lifeless. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. I picked them up and carried them through the nothingness leaving behind only the lifelless body of Xehenort in his pool of blood. Laying there like a marker of what happened. Laying there as my new beggining.

_(back to the present)  
_  
Sora sat on the beach staring out at the sea reviewing his options to keep him busy. He stood up and pulled out the paopu fruit and stared down at it. He started to wonder where kairis heart went when she died. Mickey and Merlin had teleported him back to the island and took the bodys to prepare them for burial. But the burial didnt matter they were already gone whats the use of saying goodbye a second time. The water continued to crash against the beach. "Perhaps ill get ready" Sora thought Mickey had handed him a suit for witch Sora would have to wear to the funeral. Sora began walking back to the boats but stopped and turned around. He heard a voice calling to him. looking around he wondered what was going on when he saw out of the corner of his eye someone standing by the paupu fruit tree...


	2. Chapter 2-Changes

**Chapter 2-Changes**

**I forgot to add a authors note at the end reminding you to please review ill remember this time other than that this story is my first fanfic like I said before so I'm going to try and publish the chapters as often as i can.**

**so this chapter is mostly setting the scene so not to much action...enjoy i worked really hard on this one(copugh copugh(it was cough sorry bout the typo in previous story) ). Enjoy :)**

**Oh and i dont own Kingdom Hearts otherwise final fantasy would run the show. who i dont own either sadly...**

**and enjoy.**

Sora saw someone standing by the paupu fruit tree . Sora stopped and decided to not leave the island yet. Sora was surprised since no one except him had been on the island the entire day. He began to wonder who it was and was going to just leave it and go home but, Sora's curiosity got the better of him as he turned towards the man and ran to the paupu tree. Getting closer to the figure he could begin to make out the who it was but wasn't close enough until he got to the bridge he could see the man better.

Sora stopped and stood there mouth agape in amazement. He rubbed his eyes making sure that the sand hadn't made his vision go funny.

Riku was standing by the paupu fruit tree, a familiar smirk on his face. Sora paused for a bit forgetting any sense of doubt or questions. "Riku!" Sora shouted ecstatically as he ran to hug his friend. Sora denied the memory of Riku dying. He was pretending like nothing had gone wrong like everything was fine,ignoring the fact of his death.

Riku just stood there waiting for Sora to reach him. Sora got close to Riku and closed his eyes swinging his arms to give a friendships embrace. But instead of Sora feeling a familiar friend,he felt the cold night's air pass through the grasp of his arms. Sora opened his eyes wondering where Riku went but there was no trace of any one ever being there. Just the sea staring back at him on the island.

"I'm dead Sora." Sora heard someone say in silent anger from behind him. Sora turned around to see Riku standing on the bridge.

"I'm dead Sora, you could of saved me but."Riku paused his face suddenly covered in anger. "You cant save anyone!" Riku shouted at Sora his body tense in anger. Sora stared into Riku's eyes searching for happiness but all he could find was anger. Sora hated the anger his friend was staring at him with. It hit Sora like a bullet shot into his chest.

Sora just stared at Riku thinking about what Riku had just said. The words finally phased through his happy dreams and buried themselves deep in his brain.

Sora and Riku didn't move a muscle as they stared into each others eyes waiting for a response. No sound escaped them as the sounds of sea gulls and the waves fell on deaf ears. Sora opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, and thought about what Riku had just said.

The realization hit Sora like a bolt of lightning,bringing him crashing down like the waves from there high hopes and dreams. Sora's face turned from hurt to anger.

"I-I'm not who killed you!" Sora flustered back in anger. Riku just kept glaring at him from his position. Riku lifted his finger and said one word "You." This suddenly triggered tons of voices repeating over and over in his head telling him what he didn't want to hear. "It wasn't my fault...it wasn't my fault"Sora whispered to himself covering his ears like he was in pain.

"IT WASNT MY FAULT!" Sora shouted in pian. Sora pointed his finger at Riku accusingly . "It was your fault i never said i wanted you to save me!" Sora shouted angry at Riku for blaming him.

Riku stood there quietly just staring at Sora. The anger was evident in his eyes. Along with the coldness of death.

"You wanna play dumb fine why should i care you blame me for my own death. You should thank me but then again you never admitted when someone helped you did you?" Riku said sarcastically and angrily as he slowly turned into sand that began to blow away in the wind.

Sora ran after his friend suddenly remorseful. His hand extended trying to grasp for his friend but all that was left in his hand was sand. Sora couldn't do anything to keep his friend from going. All he could do was look down at his hand and watch the sand blow away.

Sora stood there alone thoughts suddenly running through his head each clashing with each other. "Its your fault" Sora heard being said in his head. "He isn't dead" was another thing he heard along with two others. " Where did you go,Riku,Kairi?" and the last one "Im glad they're dead..." Sora shaked his head brushing away the last thought why would he be glad that they're dead.

Sora looked up at the stars in wonder. Were they really dead or just lost amongst the sea of stars he could see in the sky. He wanted to believe that they were up there where he could find them but he knew it wasn't true. Like waves his thoughts came crashing down, with each realization bringing his emotions back to the reality of the pain of his dead friends. They weren't lost they were dead, but even this thought Sora wasn't sure about.

"He was standing in front of me he can't be dead?" Sora thought while walking to the boats, trying to ignore all the thoughts flying through his head at the time. He just wanted to sleep so he could forget about all the confusing thoughts.

Sora felt a shiver of cold down his spine. He felt like he was being watched but brushed it away as paranoia and headed for the town. As Sora began to row across to the town,a man emerged from behind a wall on the roof of peaced together pieces of wood. He raised his hand into his black coat probably to hold his concealed chin. "Very interesting" a deep voice said in an intrigued voice followed by a deep quiet laugh.

Sora tied his boat to the dock and looked around the area. It was quiet mostly with buildings lining the edge of the sidewalk. He didn't often travel here as a kid so the place was unfamiliar to him like a new world. He didn't feel excited though he just wanted to get through the night so he could go to the funeral. He saw a inn named "The Sleepy Tortoise" and decided to sleep there.

He jumped in the shower trying to forget his encounter with Riku. But he couldn't that image constantly played back in his head. "That was Riku yet it wasn't him,it didn't feel like him? This Riku felt colder. If it was just a memory clouding my vision there then what memory was it because, I've never seen Riku so dead, so cold." Sora wondered to himself allowing the water to wash the grime and blood off him. So many journeys had accumulated dirt and blood. Sora was hoping the water would also wash the grime out his heart. He only came to realize with age how much bad he caused along with the good.

Sora brushed the thought away and got out the shower his eyes begining to droop. His eyelids were dropping quickly. So he jumped onto his bed witch forced a reassuring poof sound that came out of the bed. He lay down and drifted off to sleep.

(Sora's Point Of View)

The beds nice and soft I'm just gonna have a...(Snore)

I open my eyes to see just darkness around me. Im all alone there's no one here,nothing just me in pitch blackness. wait something is appearing...it's me? Kairi's also there now and Riku and me,they're all talking and laughing. They all look so happy but i cant move i cant walk up to them and join them. Wait what am i doing over there is that a sword in my hand. Kairi and Riku are still laughing i cant reach them i cant shout out to warn them.

I realize long before he rises his sword to cut them what he's planning. I scream no but nothing comes out. I have to warn them I try again but nothing comes out. This is frustraiting come on "NO!" i finally manage to scream out. They look up at me there's blood streaming from there eyes like tears. I hear them ask why just before there heads are cut off, leaving there headless body's spurting blood out of their necks. He turns around the other me. He looks at me, he has no face? Why'd they ask me "why" that's what I'm wondering.

I try to move i still cant. He's walking towards me i look down to see I'm...completely black, charcoal black? whats going on? " You're so damn weak Sora!" the other me spits in disgust. I finally manage to move breaking free of my invisible bonds. I run over to this person, this impostor of me doesn't deserve life. I finally reach him but i suddenly cant move.

I feel myself being lifted off the floor i cant move i cant breathe. My body parts are falling off. I cant feel anything its all just so cold i don't even feel blood coursing through my veins. The other me laughs as my vision slowly gets in shrouded by red. I cant breathe I'm gasping for air but nothings coming in. I feel my lungs reach my chest,my throat trying to squeeze air into my body. Voices are beginning to fill my head. "Why Sora." they're getting louder and more cluttered its hurting my ears i want it to stop just. They wont stop! My ears are bleeding stop it. STOP IT!

(not Soras pov)

Sora jumped up in his bed screaming, while sweat drops dripped from his face,his breath was ragged and fast. He shook his head trying to forget the dream,but it was stuck in his head. Sora rubbed his head in pain and got up.

Sora began to shake his head continually trying to forget the dream. Sora closed his eyes and focused on any good times he ever had. After a few minutes Sora's breath returned to normal. Sora decided to take another shower to wash all the sweat that had accumalated over the night. Sora looked at the wall in wonder voicing his thoughts. "What was that?" Sora asked himself staring at the wall.

He climbed out the shower and put his suit on looking in the mirror for the first time in years he could barely recognize himself. His face was shaped in a triangle shape and it lacked the chubyness it used to have. He was a lot taller than he used to be,he was the hight of a young man. He looked more like a man his arms and legs had become more muscular since his first journey. His body was more full since he was taller now. He looked more like a man than a boy when he switched his clothes to his suit.

Scratching his head he stuck his hand out and began counting on his fingers. "I'm twenty one?" He said wondering what any other man of his age would feel like in this time. All he could he feel was loss and regrets. What he would do now that it was all over, and mostly who he'd be with now that his best friends were gone.

He looked into the mirror straitening his tie he had to be a man now. He had to grow up. He laughed as he noticed the fact that he had hair on his chin and just above his lips, he forgot all about that aspect of growing up.

Sora was staring at the tv. It was off but it kept Sora calm the emptiness of the tv. To him he felt it relateble. Theres nothing in his life just drifting by with no one and nothing to do. Sora's eyes dropped to the object on the table in front of him. It was the paupu fruit charm that Kairi had made for him all those years back. He picked it up and rubbed it with his thumb. Sora's face contorted into a sad expresion." Why'd you leave me behind Kairi" Sora asked the paupu charm that he held in his hand. Sora looked up at the clock in his lounge. He stood up fixed his cuff links and walked out the door. It was time to say goodbye as he traveled up the street to the designated point for the funeral the paupu fruit jingling on his on his belt where he had attached it.

**So how'd you like don't worry everything will be explained in due time so. Please review and give any suggestions im open to hearing it and a shout out to the people that have supported me.**

**Then_JJ_enters thanks for the review and the push to finnally publish my stuff if any fellow readers see this be sure to check his account out if you dont mind very violent story's he's a kickass writer.**

**So ya long authors note to make up for the lack of one in the previos chap so review :)**

**I said i'd remember.**

**And next chapter will come as soon as i can get to it suggestions, criticisms and,support is happily accepted...so like my friend says: read -review...and see results. I dont own that saying i dont want to get sued...  
**


	3. Chapter 3-goodbye's and hello's

**This****happens**** after kingdom hearts 3 witch no is still not out so if the story is much different then whoops(probably is) and so I don't own any kindgom hearts rights it all belongs to the asians of square enix and disney I guess? If I did own it Sora's life would probably suck and disney wouldn't run the show why? Because final fantasy is cooler.**

**Oh and please review writing tastes so much better when people review.**

**So here is the third chapter witch I spent a lot of time thinking up so here it is enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 hellos and goodbyes**

Sora dragged his feet up the hill slowly. Travelling up the hill had become routine for the past couple of weeks. He was going to go visit there graves like he did everyday. The sun began to fall as he set his sites on the hill in front of him and picked up his pace despite the blood gushing from his shin. It stained his pantleg and wet his foot making each step slippery and uncomfortable.

Sora spat the blood that had accumalated in his mouth and inturrupted his breathing. Sora took another step and slipped on his own blood. He crumpled to the floor his energy leaving his body. He began to pull himself with only his arms up the hill.

His vision was blurred and his limbs were growing weaker by the second. His effort was commendable but his body was to weak from the loss of blood. His energy ran out of him and he just lay there motionless. His breathing was heavy and barely audible. The pain subsided as adrennaline pumped through his veins to keep up with the loss of blood.

Sora suddenly felt his arm be pulled over someone's shoulder and his body be lifted up to a standing position. He began to be carried forward his feet still dragging on the ground behind him. Sora looked to his right to see who was carrying him,but his vision was to blurred to make out any detail besides the persons silhuette. The person was wearing a black cloak was all that Sora could make out. He closed his eyes and put some effort back into his legs to carry himself forward. He felt droplets of water splash off his head. He opened his eyes And tilted his head back to see rain droplets fall from a black clouded sky.

His eyes drifted down to the wound on his shin. The silver shard shimmered in the rain,it would have been amazing to look at except that it had wedged Itself through his left shin. His broken bone was visible through the torn skin. His bone was resting on the silver shard.

If it weren't for the addrenaline pumping through his veins he would be screaming out in pain. Sora saw the tombstones come into view as they reached the top of the hill. The flat mound of land on top of the hill had a tree that shadowed two tombstones next to each other the words heroes and their names were etched into the gravestones. Riku and Kairi.

The man put Sora into a sitting position so that Sora's back rested on the left tombstone. Kairi's tombstone. Sora closed his eyes and let his head fall limply infront of him. "Stay awake" Sora heard someone say as he felt someone slap him on the face.

Sora oppened his eyes to see the blurry figure knealing infront of him. Sora saw the person reach for the shard and tried to stop him but all his energy had left his body. Sora grunted in discomfort to try and stop the man but the man didn't listen as he proceded to pull the shard out of his leg.

Sora gritted his teeth in pain. The shard had been pulled out and the man held his broken bone above the other shatered bone. Sora could make out a black mist leave the mans hands and enter his leg repairing the breakage. The man rapped a banddage around the broken shin pulling it tight stopping his blood from pouring out the torn skin and tied it with a rough not.

The man after bandaging up Sora's leg proceded to sit on the right of Sora, resting his back on Riku's tomb stone. Sora's mind drifted off to other thoughts. He winced at the thought of his dead friends.

The funeral didn't exactly give him closure. He had already said goodbye when he got there and he had to say it again after everybody arrived. They all looked at him with sympathy. Sora hated it all of them kept looking at him like he's some lost animal.

He managed to hold his tongue from spouting what he thought of the people. He despised them he felt that his pain was worse than theirs and that they shouldn't even be their it should just be him there.

Every day he spent like the previous getting out of bed doing the odd job for munny and then travelling to visit Riku and Kairi's grave. He sat their alone just the way he liked it. Just him and Riku and Kairi. He would stare at the sunset and wonder how Goofys and Donalds funeral went but he wasn't really worried. They didn't mean as much to him as Riku and Kairi.

Everyday he wore the suit that mickey had bought for him,every day he would glance at the paupu fruit charm and then at kairi's tombstone. Today was different though blood covered his torn and tattered suit. He sat on the floor tired and not in control of the situation.

Something had changed. There was the sound of war on the street. Every body had suddenly aquired a blade that was shaped like a key but each with their own individual designs that was symbolic to them in a way. A keyblade of their own. On top of it all the entire populace had been riled up on two factions that where fighting for some reoson although sora had no idea what it was.

Sora learnt quickly through the sight of posters and banners that the side with a star on their back fought for king mickey apparantly and, the other faction had moons on there back and fought for some guy named Vanitas.

From the poster Sora could tell he looked almost exactly like himself except with black hair and a scar shaped like a x on his left cheek. He was a man that looked to be in his 40s or 50s with a face of experience and a body made from battle.

The populace attacked him since both sides didn't know witch side he was on. Since he had no weopons he had to run, but then a man in a white coat began to fight Sora.

It was a surprise attack as Sora was walking down the street when a blade suddenly flew past his ear barelly missing it. Sora spun around to see the man in a white cloak standing on a balcony shooting at him.

Sora dived out the way and began to run from this man since he was completely deffencelless against his enemy's attacks. Sora was about to make it out of sight as he rounded a corner, But just before he was around the corner he felt a sudden sharp pain in his shin. He could remember screaming out in pain hearing his bone cracking.

Sora leaned on the wall as to not put presher on his broken shin and looked up the street he just turned onto. He could see the familiar tree at the top of the sloped road. Where Kairi and Riku's graves lay. Sora began to limp up the road gritting his teeth at every painfull step.

Sora stopped thinking about what had happened and came back to the present moment. Sora looked over to the person on his right who was asleep in a sitting position his/her arm rested on his/her knee that was arched up. This person must have stopped the guy in the white cloak that was attacking him. Sora thanked the person in his thoughts and pushed his head back to rest on the gravestone as he stared up at the rain and dark clouds.

(Flashback)

The rain pattered down on the beach sand as Kairi and Sora sat under the bridge blocking them from the rain. Kairi had insisted they return to the island they used to always play on,after the mark of mastery exam that Sora had blatently failed.

It was a cold day to Sora and Kairi's annoyance as they were definately not dressed for the cold weather. Sora sat in his short sleeve top and short pants shivering. Kairi sat in her skirt without any stockings on and a short sleeve top that hugged her slim body tightly.

Her red hair that fell down to her shoulders was wet from the rain that had landed on them when they ran for the cover of the bridge. They sat there awkwardly their breath visible in puffs of smoke.

"Didn't the wether forecast say sunny?" Kairi asked to Sora annoyed.

Sora looked towards Kairi nervously," I guess my weather forecast was wrong." Sora laughed nervously.

He had geussed it was gonna be sunny and hadn't actually watched the news for the weather, but when Kairi had asked him in a serious tone, he reassured her that he watched the weather forecast on tv, witch he actually didn't.

Kairi let out a defeated and annoyed sigh as she pushed her forehead against her knees that she had pulled up against her body.

Sora looked across at Kairi.

Her legs were long and they looked like they were smooth to the touch. Her red hair had hints of dark pink it looked soft and it fell naturally down past her shoulders. Her face was soft and triangle like, with a pretty nose ,and a super sweet smile that could easily make anyone happy on their saddest day, but at the moment her face was unhappy and it could easily make you feel bad wich Sora was feeling at that moment. Her eyes a dark deep blue that shimmered every time you looked into them. She was thin in her arms and body but her breasts had still become quite large and looked like they were soft and they would bounce around every time she moved speedily.

Sora opened his eyes wide and thrust that thought aside suddenly feeling embarrassed from his perverted thoughts.

Sora could see that she was shivvering uncontrollably in the cold. He winced at the tought of her being cold. Again he had made his friends life a bit harder. He didn't have a jacket but didn't want her to be cold.

His nerves started to act up as he scooted over to the cold girl and nervously put his arm around Kairi to try and keep her warm. He tried to do this action as nonchalantly as possible by looking away and focussing his attention on something else as he did it. He sat there awkwardly as kairi's breathing and body went stiff in reaction to the arm that was wrapped around her.

Kairi giggled to herself they both had feelings for each other but always thought the other didn't and so just brushed it off as friendship. People would often tease them about how they felt but they always denied that they felt that way. Kairi let his nerves boil for a bit before she snuggled up closer to sora and put her head under his, as she snugled into his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

Sora felt the blood running to his face as he flushed a bright red. He was starting to feel nervous but Kairi inturrupted his conflicting thoughts.

"I like the rain Sora." Kairi said trying to ease the awkward air around them. Sora couldn't say anything as his mouth seemed to fail him. He tried to speak but he just blubbered out words that didn't mean anything. Kairi giggled at Sora's reaction after failing to make words with his mouth he just settled for grinning stupidly.

They sat there for a bit there arms around each other and the breathing being the only noise that escaped them. The rain stopped but they didn't notice and continued to hold each other eyes closed in tranquility.

"CLICK!" A sudden sound cut the tranquil moment followed by Riku laughing. Sora and Kairi both opened there eyes in shock.

There stood Riku with a camera in his hands that was pointed at Sora and Kairi.

"Lea keeps asking me if I've got stuff memorised and I think I have this memorised. Did I inturrupt you two love birds" Riku asked sarcastically.

The blue haired boy was tall with long hair that spiked at the ends was waist length. His body was muscular and he wore blue baggy jeans and a short sleeve white top with yellow straps in an X shape on it. His eyes were a sky blue and had a hard triangular face with medium sized eyes and thin lips that were in a smirk shape at the moment. He was bigger in size than Sora and often acted like a big brother to Sora.

Sora and Kairi's faces flushed bright red as they got up and started shouting at Riku in defence that it wasn't anything. They began fighting for the picture that Riku managed to keep away with his hand all the while laughing.

**(Present time Soras point of view)**

I laughed staring up at the rain clouds

"The rain is nice isn't it" I said to no one in particular.

" Sorry?" I heard a voice say from next to me.

I looked to my right to see another person in a black cloak standing near me. All these unfamiliar voices began to annoy me.

"Can I get a name" I managed to mumble out of my lazy lips.

"Name's cost something but I'll give you the name of this man sitting next to you it's Hail."The cloaked man said quietly but to his surprise the cloaked figure on the floor rose the moment his name escaped the other mans lips and pressed something from the side of his hip into the back of the other man. My vision was still to blurred to make out what it was.

**(3rd person)**

The rain beat down upon the men. Hail's senses had awoken the moment he heard his name being spoken. His hand was at the ready by the handle of his blade his other on the holster. The man in front of Hail chuckled and dissapeared into black dust.

Hail ducked as a wiz sound came from behind him followed by two swords swinging over his head the source being the man that had reapeared behind him. Hail spun around to face the man only to see that nothing was there. Laughing echoed around Sora and the man that had helped him that Sora now Identified him as Hail the black coat still covering any discernable features.

"You still have your edge old man. How fun!" a excited voice said and then began to laugh the sound echoing around Sora and Hail.

Hail quickly lifted Sora by his arm to a standing position.

"Time to go" Hail said as he opened a dark portal infront of them and jumped through pulling Sora in after him.

Sora felt the wind fly past his face opening his eyes revealed to him where he was plummeting to. A wide town spread out beneath him the streets and alleyways lit by the ominous glow of lampshades scattered across the streets. Sora recognised the town immiedietely as traverse town. The town where it was night ever day.

The wind pulled at his face making it hard to see through anything. Hail was pre occupied with the man in the black cloak who had followed them through the portal. Hail and this man were locked in tight combat. The only audible sound escaping the area they were in were the sounds of cold steel clashing mercilisly against each other.

Hail swung his samurai sword in quick succesion at the other man, but the attacks were blocked by two blades that swung around in a dance of swings this mans blade every time. As the ground drew closer faster and faster,Hail swithced his focus from his current battle to Sora. Hail moved his arms to his sides and black smoke exited his sleeves making the air around them thick and impossible to see through. Hail dived towards Sora the moment they weren't visible and grabbed him.

Sora felt the speed of his descent slow down as he went through a succesion of purple symbols that looked like they were written on an invisible floor. Hail gritted his teeth as he pushed Sora in a way that he wouldn't take the grunt of the fall. They hit the ground hard but the symbols had slowed their fall enough to make it less of a crash than it would have been.

Cracks and craters were left where Sora and Hail lay. Hail got up with grunts of pain pushing Sora off of him. Hail faced the man that continued to laugh at them as the black cload hail created began to reach them. It clouded the area so that not even the closest things could be seen.

Sora lay on the floor silently,his brain was to dead from how tired he was,so questions weren't things that entered his head easily. The voices of the two men began to drift away till the voices were gone. Their voices were replaced by a loud roaring sound and the sound of civilians panicking. Sora blinked one last time staring into the black cloud infront of him he could see a huge silhouette of something. He ignored its presence shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sora opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was a room in traverse towns hotels. A feeling of deja vu washed over him as he could see Leon standing in the one corner Aerith sitting on the bed and Yufi staring at him bending over to get a closer look at his face. Sora looked down at his shin to see the bandage had been removed and the wound had been healed.

Sora looked up at them and stared at them in confussion. He wasnt worried about what they had to say unless they were answering the questions that were running around his head.

There mouths moved but no sound escaped their mouths instead Sora heard the sea and the rain. It filled his head in a dream like way he could hear Riku and Kairi laughing. He stared at yufi as she changed in a flash to Kairi then back to Yufi.

Sora grew annoyed at this and smacked himself on his forehead.

"Stupid they're nothing alike " Sora said to himself in his head.

He stared up at the group of people as the sound of seagulls, Kairi and Riku's laughter, waves and rain slowly became inaudible being replaced by the voices in the room and the silence of the night.

"We're lucky Sora is still with us that heartless could of taking Sora's life!" Yufi squeled to leon.

"It looked more like it was defending him more than anything else." Leon retaliated his voice not as cool and collected as it was. Instead it was hesitant and wavering with internal conflict about Sora's situation.

"What are you trying to say that Sora's one of the bad guys." Yufie shouted annoyed at Leons statement.

"I'm stating the facts we found that thing carrying sora on his back and all we know is that Sora was unharmed and some rumors have been spreading." Leon said annoyed and sad.

" We aren't saying Sora's a badguy yufie we are just saying that people dealing with remorse tend to make bad choices and we are worried." Yufie interjected calmly.

" You don't need to." Sora said in a anoyed tone as he got up.

Everyone in the room averted his gaze at the realization that he heard what they were talking about. Yufie and Aerith suddenly found a block on the floor infront of them very interestimg as they stared at it. Leon kept his gaze staring at the wall opposite him.

"As a keyblade wielder that thing would have tried to steal your heart there and then, but instead it was defending you how do you explain that" Leon said annoyed that Sora had made them feel like the badguys in the room.

"A heartless was protecting me?" Sora asked awkwardly.

"Well... Yes it was causing trouble in travers town and since peace is supposed to be restored,so we came to investigate to find a huge heartless monster with you asleep on its back. We fought it but noticed that every time you fell off and we tried to get you the heartless tried to defend you." Yufie explaned to Sora happy that his annoyed tone had dissapeared.

" We were surprised that the heartless managed to take you out since you are one of the keyblade masters." Leon said in a questioning tone.

"Its gone." Sora said quietly. His anger was boiling up. All the questions directed at him when he should be asking the question.

"What?" Leon questioned not sure if he heard correctly.

"My keyblade is gone." Sora repeated in a exhausted fashon.

Everybody in the room stood there silently. They were just as confused as Sora but Sora was still busy as his form looked more and more defeated. Sora oppened his mouth slowly and finished the snetance he began.

"And so are my friends." Sora managed to let out barely holding back the tears rising up to his eyes.

The loss of his friends had only began to set in after a couple of weeks and their deaths were beginning to effect him emotionally.

"Don't say that" aerith said empathytically.

"And what are we" Leon said annoyed.

"Yeah you still have us Sora." Yuffie jumped in after Leon.

Sora stared at the floor sadly as the rage to build up inside of himself. His eyes were growing more and more painfull from holding back the tears he opened his mouth and began to shout.

"And Kairi! Riku! Donald! Goofy! must I just forget about them. I mean Kairi she is gone and.." Sora's voice was inturupted by his own sob.

He began to growl at his bodys sudden desplay of sadness.

"FUCK!" Sora yelled rushing out the room so that the people in the room couldn't see the tears run down his cheek. He ran down the corridoor and exited the door to the back alley. He looked around and saw the entrance to were she gave him the paupu fruit charm.

Sora fell to his knees the moment he got inside the cave that held that one memory that always stuck in his head. His tears ran down his cheeks audible sobs escaping his mouth. He closed his eyes in anguish and turned his face towards the roof of the wet cave.

"Kairi I remembered to bring it back just come back to me, why did you leave me, and Riku just..." Sora said to the heavens stopping halfway.

As Sora sobbed a man in a black coat watched on silently in the corner of the room. The tears running down sora's cheeks were black. The man would have smirked but the situation didn't call for it. He turned around and opened a black portal before leaving he let himself glance back at the sobbing Sora for a second, and then left.

The rain didn't stop pouring down on the graves as two men in white cloaks stared down at the graves. " So these are the famous keybladers that died fighting Xehenort." One of the men in white cloaks said in fascination.

"Where's the third one" the other man asked impatiently.

"I managed to nick him with a blade but then Hail got in the way and I had to make a uh...getaway." The man who was fascinated said awkwardly and then laughed innocently.

"So Hail has already found him well that certanly doesn't make our job any easier next time aim straight Tiba." The impatient man said...impatiently.

The fascinated man now known as Tiba shrugged innocontly at his mess-up.

"It was an unlucky shot you speak like I got a bad aim Tiba." Tiba said to Tiba(the impatient one). The cloak that the fascinated man wore had a 1 on it while the impatient one had a zero on it.

"I still don't get why you took the number zero instead of 2." Tiba one said to Tiba 0.

"Beacause I don't want to be called the second one just because you said your name first." Tiba 0 said to Tiba 1.

"Meh ying yang." Tiba 1 said in defence.

This suddenly turned into an argument about things that weren't even visible from where they were. They carried on as the rain poured down upon them as the rain in Sora's heart continued to pour out his eyes on the floor in the cave. It poured and poured like it was never going to stop. The clouds were darker than any other day. The sky was dark and slowly Sora's heart was turning a shade of black from his despair.

**End**

**Gee god that took bloody well forever wrote this at 12 and yes for me that is late so don't say its early. At night its painfull. Review people for my work is in vain if you do not say what you think cause then how you gonna see(yawn) I don't know just review. It makes the chapters oh so much sweeter to write and I'll write faster so bye bye see you next chapter. And yes Sora's sad for obvios reosons...that I shall not explain...So REVIEW (do not feed the writer food it makes him fat) this authors note is long cause I'm tired so wait why am I telling you this just review...yes its propaganda and I don't care...propaganda propaganda propaganda. Bloody hell yay readers awesome next chapeter to see you.**

**Oh and Tiba 1 was the fascinated one that missed sora, Tiba 0 was the impatient one.**

**I had to rewrite then my computer crashed then I had to rewrite what I rewrote. I hope you appreciate my pain cause it was painfull so see you next chapter oh and this chapter was just a filler only now is the stuff gonna start happening**


End file.
